One Hundred Word Challenge
by The Queen of Sneaks
Summary: My take on the Hundred Word Challenge.  Because, you know, we didn't already have enough of those.
1. Intro

**So, yeah. I'm doing the Hundred Word Challenge. Sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I need a list or I'll forget.**

* * *

><p>1. Dream<br>**2. Make-up**  
>3. Dye<br>4. Pretty  
>5. Temper<br>6. iPod  
>7. Scissors<br>8. Holiday  
>9. Present<br>10. Basketball  
>11. Fairytale<br>12. Wedding  
>13. Dance<br>**14. Rain**  
>15. Awkward<br>16. Baby  
>17. Snow<br>18. Sing  
>19. Pumpkin<br>20. Sleep  
>21. Picture<br>22. Sigh  
>23. Laugh<br>24. Last straw  
><strong>25. Smirk<strong>  
>26. Monkey (or Chimpanzee… .)<br>27. Eyes  
>28. Sugar<br>29. What?  
>30. Competition<br>31. Wishes  
>32. Imagine<br>33. Hello  
>34. Tattoo<br>35. Waffles  
>36. Royalty<br>37. Ugly  
>38. Faded<br>39. Miracle  
>40. Popcorn<br>41. Candles  
>42. Super chic<br>43. Animals  
>44. Purple<br>45. Sunshine  
>46. Star<br>47. So what?  
>48. Rock<br>49. Hero  
>50. Waltzing (Lessons)<br>51. Clowns  
>52. White flag<br>53. Cow  
>54. Chocolate<br>55. Tissue  
>56. A girl thing<br>57. Crush  
>58. Snake<br>59. Roses  
>60. Nap<br>61. Grass  
>62. Cloud<br>63. Story  
>64. Hey!<br>65. Coin  
>66. Perfect Enemy<br>67. Pessimist / Optimist  
>68. Shoes<br>69. Umbrella  
>70. Forget<br>71. Remember  
>72. Forever<br>73. Book  
>74. Happy<br>75. Sad  
>76. Chapstick<br>77. Control  
>78. Comfort<br>79. Night  
>80. Moon<br>81. Stars  
>82. Release<br>83. Curse  
>84. Doll<br>85. Cold  
>86. Chicken<br>87. Alone  
>88. Cry<br>89. Opposites  
>90. Boys and directions<br>91. Art  
>92. Impossible<br>93. Insane  
>94. Spider<br>95. Stutter  
>96. Photographs<br>97. Hidden Talent  
>98. Sick<br>99. Payback  
>100. Oops.<p> 


	2. Smirk No 25

**Behold: Another Hundred Word Challenge!**

**'Cause, ya know, we didn't already have enough of those to begin with. Chapter 1: Smirk (No. 25)**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. That means I'm not a boy. The person who wrote this IS a boy. I'll let you figure this out. Try REAL hard.**

* * *

><p>Sabrina Grimm's eye ticked, something it did when she was exceptionally angry.<p>

"Well, Captain Doodieface? I thought even the dimmest of peasants would have understood by now! I, your King, am hungry. Make me a sandwich!"

"Oh, you're something alright," the Grimm girl replied, irritated, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, do it yourself! I don't serve anyone, especially you, Stinkpot!"

He smirked, taking out a Glop-Grenade. "Oh, really? That's too bad."

***~.*~.*~.***

'_I'm gonna' wipe that smirk off his dirt-caked face.' _Sabrina promised herself, getting ready for the fifth shower that day. _'Even if I have to play dirty to do it.' _She chuckled, a plan of revenge already forming.

***~.*~.*~.***

Finally, she was finished. All that was left was to wait.

Sabrina fell asleep, dreaming of the various outcomes this could have. She couldn't wait until her victim woke. This time, she would get her revenge differently.

Eventually, the eldest Grimm girl's watch alarm went off, waking her just in time for her plan to take effect.

This time, the Grimms were roused not by the usual scream of Puck's name, but of "GRIMM!" The bewildered family entered the hallway just in time to see Sabrina lean against her doorway, a black marker in hand.

She smirked. "What do you want, _Peter Pan?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I had to do it. She never strikes back (in this sense) and I wanted to fix that.<strong>

**Review.**


	3. Makeup No 2

**Yeah. Haven't updated in forever, I know. :P **

**Gothic-emo-bunny NLI: Two is overrated anyways. :D Thanks, sorry it took so long.**

**ANannyMouse: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry it took me FOREVER to update. It irritates me too, so I was inspired to write about it. And I try for good GUMS (Grammar, Usage, Mechanics, Spelling) and I usually fail. **

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm MB, then you need psychiatric help.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NPOV:<span>**

Sabrina Grimm glared in disgust. "No way I'm putting that on, Daph. I don't wear makeup. Oh, don't give me the Bambi eyes. I'm not putting it on."

Daphne let out a frustrated sigh. "Sabrina, you're sixteen. Normal sixteen-year-old girls swear by this stuff."

Sabrina smiled. "I think we can both infer I'm not normal by any standards." Daphne laughed.

"Whatever. Why won't you wear makeup? It'll you more prettyful." The eldest Grimm sister snorted.

"I don't want to be 'more prettyful,' it attracts unneeded and unwanted attention. Plus it would interfere with my work. I'm a fairy-tale detective, I don't want to stand out."

Daphne Grimm was thoroughly irritated by now. "Are you going to put this on, or am I gonna have to make you?"

Sabrina's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Bring it on."

_**.~*.~*~.**_

Puck slowly opened the door, and immediately regretted it. Both the Grimm sisters and their room were covered in various powders, lipstick marks, and mascara. The two girls sprang away from each other, taking defensive stances and brandishing their makeup weapons.

They looked at each other and smiled, making a silent agreement.

They each let out a hearty war cry and sprang at their newest victim.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, OOC. But I wanted a story about the bond between those two instead of the usual fights.<strong>

**Review!**


	4. Rain No 14

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't care about this story, and you want me to update Lethal. Well, too bad. **

**I hate Writers Block. So much.**

**ANannyMouse: Thanks! I was tired of the usual 'Sabrina lies, Daphne finds out, Daphne gets mad, eventually forgives, repeat.' I wanted something on the bond instead of the fights.**

**Kathie: Yeah, I read the whole thing, including the bottom AN. Pure genius is what that was. Thanks! There's a LOT of things MB doesn't write about that I could see happening. I guess that's why I'm on this site, huh? Thanks for the correctmet-ness, I'll fix that as soon as this stupid malfunctioning sit lets me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sister Grimm, , the One Hundred Word Challenge (though I DO own this story), and I don't own the word rain. Happy?**

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV:<strong>

Sabrina looked out the window somberly, glowering at the pouring rain. She winced every time the lightning flashed, the thunder crashed, or the tree branches scraped against the roof of the house. She hadn't seen a storm like this since the day her parents disappeared.

Sabrina snapped out of her thoughts, hearing a small squeak. "Hey, Puck," she said, not turning from her post at the window.

He cursed. "How did you know?"

"Well, Red's upstairs, Granny and Mr. Canis are out on a case, my parents are out finding intel on the Scarlet Hand, and Daphne's… Plus the last step creaks. What brings you downstairs?"

"Hungry."

Sabrina frowned, looking at her watch. "At two in the morning?"

"Yes! Why are you here so late… or early, I guess?"

Sabrina winced, glaring fiercely outside the window of their shelter in Camp Charming. "Couldn't sleep."

"Aw, is poor widdle Grimm scared of the lightning?" Sabrina directed her glare at Puck.

"I'm not scared, just storms like this don't bring good memories." There was another crash, and Sabrina jumped.

"Why not?"

"The weather hasn't been this bad since the night my parents went missing."

Puck was silent, unsure how to proceed. If he said the wrong thing, she might start crying, and _that_ was something he never wanted to see again, though these days it seemed to happen quite a bit. Fortunately, she just went on.

"It's just… how could he? How could Mirror do it? Daphne and I thought our parents had abandoned us, at least that's what everyone told us!" Sabrina looked down. "And he pretended to be our friend, to be sympathetic, when he knew exactly what was going on… And then Daphne…" she choked.

"Grimm, it's not your fault."

She glared at him once more, and he winced at the broken look in her eyes. "How is it not? I believed every lie he told us, poured my heart out, told him everything, gave him information! Because I didn't see it, Daphne had to deal with being betrayed _again!"_

"So how is that your fault?"

"It's _all _my fault! I _promised _Daphne I wouldn't let her get hurt, I _promised _mom and dad that I'd take care of her, and I _promised myself _that I would be strong to shield her from the cruelty and selfishness of the world, and I've failed her again! She's in the _infirmary _in a _magic-induced coma _because I was too stupid to realize I hadn't killed them all!"

Puck had had enough. He slammed his fist on the table, startling Sabrina. "Stop antagonizing over the things you can't do, and work with the things you can! It's _not _your fault, and instead of moping about it, I'd suggest you do something! The Sabrina I know wouldn't sit here crying, she'd be out there in the front lines doing something stupid and reckless to save her sister!"

The eldest Grimm sister looked like she'd been slapped in the face. There was a long silence, and after a while, Puck began to worry.

"Look, Grimm, I'm s-" She stood up and clamped a hand over his mouth, hair covering her face.

"No." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "No. Don't you dare." She lifted her head and her eyes met his. The broken look was fading, getting more and more like the old Sabrina by the second. "You're right." She grinned, a look on her face Puck had never seen before on her- mischief. "The Scarlet Hand needs to know what happens when you mess with Sabrina Grimm. Let's make their lives a living hell."

He grinned back. "Glad I could help. Recklessness and stupidity to help someone in need? That's the real Sabrina. After all, you're a Grimm-"

"And this is what I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… I don't even know where this came from. I was originally going in a WHOLE different direction… Oh well.<strong>

**Review, and get the chance to tell me how sucky it was!**


	5. Laugh No 23

**AN: Oh my gosh, I did it again. That magical thing called 'updating.'**

**Kathie: Anonymous reviews don't bother me. In fact, if you don't have an account, I encourage you to review Anonymously! A review is a review no matter what, and I like reviews! I'm glad you like Lethal! (You have no idea how much my ego inflated when I read that…) Puck was a bit OOC, but she needed to be yelled at. Thanks, I will! Writers Block sucks. A lot. And stuff.**

**ISI 8D: I'm glad you like the stories! Reasons: 1) Holy crapolies. 2) Plot. 3) I didn't like it either, but I'm finding out that I'm pretty good at painting depressing scenes (read Lethal). 4) I'm also good with those motivational/stop kicking yourself before I rip out your spine and beat you with it/sentimental/non-romantic affection moments/speeches. I understand. I'm an only child, but I have to watch my little cousins a LOT (respectively 6, 4, and 2) and… well, yeah. Thanks again!**

**Velika Silvertounge: Um… Virtual ouch, I guess… I'm glad you like my story/ies! I'm not giving up my stories for squat! Imma keep writing, it just takes me forever to update…**

**Disclaimer: :P Leave me alone. I don't own the Sisters Grimm, so if you try to sue me, I'll hunt you down and give you a REAL reason to sue. I don't own the word 'laugh,' either.**

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV:<strong>

Veronica Grimm stared sadly out the window, watching Sabrina try to teach Daphne baseball. It was clear that the girl had no clue how to use the baseball bat she was wielding. Sabrina ducked just in time, narrowly avoiding being hit with the ball. Puck guffawed, then ducked himself to avoid Sabrina's fist.

Veronica had a problem. She'd lost two years of her life because of a so-called 'friend.' She hadn't gotten the opportunity to see her babies grow, to protect them. She'd even missed the first two years of Basil's life!

When she first saw Daphne and Sabrina, she couldn't believe it! Sabrina was only eleven, and she didn't have the familiar childish sparkle in her eyes, just a suspicious hardness. The only time she saw a glint of the youthful shine was when she was fighting with Puck.

Puck. He was another problem. Veronica was taking side with Daphne when it came to the 'Puckabrina' relationship. Henry, however… She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. She looked out the window again, then did a double-take. _Where was Sabrina? _She started panicking, frantically searcking for her through the window.

Someone behind her cleared their throat. "Mom?"

She turned around. It was Sabrina, thank goodness.

The girl stepped in front of her mother. "Stop it."

Veronica eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What?"

"You're not allowed to be sad. I forbid it."

Veronica let out a forced laugh. "Baby, what makes you think I'm sad?"

"Well, you've been staring at Daphne, Freakbaby, and I for the last hour, and since you've woken up, you look like you're about to burst into tears every time you see us. What's up?"

The older woman was at a loss for words. Sabrina stalked up, looked her in the eye, and made the oddest face Veronica had ever seen, making her burst out in startled laughter.

Her daughter nodded in satisfaction. "That's better."

"W-What was t-that for?" Veronica said, giggling.

Sabrina shrugged. "Do you remember when you'd do the same for me? You'd say 'You're not allowed to be depressed,' and, even though I knew what was going to come next, I always started laughing when you made the face. If I'm not allowed to be sad, then you aren't either, got it? You taught me the power of laughter, and it's a lesson I don't plan on forgetting, so get up and teach your baseball-impaired daughter how to play, 'cause I stink at teaching."

The older woman smiled. "Did I just hear you right? Did Sabrina Grimm really just admit she can't do something?"

Another shrug. "I've learned a lot more lessons since you've been gone. One of them is that you have to admit your faults in order to move forward. The next lesson was never to leave Daphne unattended when the ice cream was out and within her reach. There were terrible consequences for that one. Anyways, lets go out there."

Her smile grew. "Yeah, sure. I can't have a member of my family not know baseball, can I?"

Another laugh to add to the growing collection.

* * *

><p><strong>Behold: More OOC-ness. I had to debate whether I should put this one up or not. I guess I'll let the positivenegative feedback deside. Tell me what you guys think. (P.S.- The only way to do that is to review or PM. Unless you know where I live, in which case you can find me and tell me what you think in person, but since that's not happening, review!)**

**~TQOS**


End file.
